Una segunda oportunidad
by Raganakin
Summary: Arthas ha despertado de su sueño. Y desea resolver unos asuntos que ha dejado pendiente.


Las enormes y pesadas puertas de la **Ciudadela Corona de Hielo **se abrieron lentamente, permitiéndole el acceso a la única y solitaria figura ingresar en sus profundidades**.**―_Bienvenida a casa_…-Susurró el temible amo y señor de la Plaga, el Rey Lich. ―_Sylvanas_.

Sylvanas Windrunner apretó sus puños, intentando con todas sus fuerzas evitar ingresar en aquella ciudadela. Pero le fue imposible, sentía como si una cadena la estuviera jalando. ―Arthas.-Dijo ella con odio, comenzando a caminar hacia el interior. Las pesadas puertas nuevamente se cerraron detrás de ella. ― ¿A qué viene todo este juego?, ¿acaso planeas entregarte a mí para que finalmente te mate, bastardo?

Arthas se rió ligeramente, haciendo eco en la mente de Sylvanas.―_Que gratificante es escuchar tu melodiosa voz otra vez_, _Gran Forestal_.-Respondió él. ― ¿_O debería decir_, _Dama Oscura_? _Tus queridos renegados han acertado al darte ese título_.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, que se le hicieron eternos a la Dama Oscura, antes de que su cuerpo dejara de caminar. Había llegado a la sala del trono, donde el rey del norte yacía sentado, y él le sonrió.

Sylvanas frunció el ceño al ver una gran cantidad de No-Muertos que había por doquier, estando de pie, firmes e inmóviles. Ninguno de los esbirros de Arthas le prestaba atención, como si ella no estuviera allí. Aunque Sylvanas sabía que era debido a que él los controlaba para que no la atacasen.

Así como también podría dejar que la despedazaran en cuestión de segundos.―No te lo diré de nuevo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―_Me hace gracia saber que tú todavía piensas que tienes el control_.-Dijo el Rey Lich. ―_No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he despertado_, _y ya estás aquí_.-Él volvió a reírse. ―_Como en aquellos tiempos_, ¿_recuerdas_?, _cuando tú eras mi mascota preferida_, _mi perra faldera_.

― ¡Eso ya no es así!-Gritó Sylvanas. Todas las cabezas de los demás No-Muertos se giraron a verla.― ¡Ya no te pertenecemos, ya no somos tus esclavos, nosotros somos libres!, ¡_Yo soy libre_!

Arthas permaneció en silencio un momento. ― ¿_Oh, en serio?_ _permíteme demostrarte lo contrario_.-Dijo con una engañosa amabilidad.―_Arrodíllate_.-Por unos instantes, las piernas de Sylvanas se doblaron, dispuestas a obedecer.

― ¡No!-Volvió a rugir la Dama Oscura, volviendo a enderezarse a pesar de sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido.

―_He dicho_, _arrodíllate_.-Ordenó Arthas, esta vez usando un tono de voz más duro. Sylvanas apretó los dientes debido al esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse de pie. Sentía como si una fuerza de gravedad la empujara hacia abajo.

― ¡Yo…yo no…!

― ¡_Hazlo_, _obedece_!-Finalmente, Sylvanas no aguantó más la presión y terminó derrumbándose, cayendo de rodillas. La voz de Arthas regresó a su tono tranquilo. ― ¿_Ves_?, _es justo como en los viejos tiempos_. ―Dijo él.―_Sin embargo_, _también es distinto_. _Ahora poseo mucha más_… ¿_autoridad_?, _sí_, _creo que autoridad es la palabra correcta_.

La voz de Sylvanas sonó anudada por el dolor. ―Por favor. No.

―_No es muy agradable_, ¿_verdad_?-Dijo Arthas con voz todavía más suave. ―_Pero también he descubierto recientemente_, _que puedo hacer recordar a mis __**sirvientes**__ lo que han hecho en su vida y no-vida_.-Sylvanas terminó pegando su frente en el frio suelo, mientras jadeaba con los ojos cerrados debido al intenso dolor.―_Cada cosa despreciable_, _cada pequeño vicio_, _cada acto rencoroso_. _Todas las cosas que debiste impedir_, _pero no impediste_.

―P...P…Por favor….

―_Y las cosas que has hecho en mi nombre_…-Volvió a susurrar Arthas, siendo para ella todavía más insoportable.―_Por las implacables estrellas_, _las_ _cosas que has hecho_.-Él la dejó retorcerse durante unos segundos más. ―_Pero también, puedo hacerte olvidar todo eso_. _Librarte de ese dolor_, _tan simple como hacer esto_.-Entonces, con un chasquido de sus dedos, el dolor dejó de bombardear a Sylvanas, quien pudo volver a respirar normalmente al no sentir la aplastante presión.

A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba muerto, Sylvanas seguía estando en una soberbia forma física. Con los sentidos alerta e increíblemente mucho más hábil al ya no sentir hambre, sed, sueño o cansancio. Ella levantó la mirada hacia la figura del Rey Lich. Sólo él podía despojarla de esa falsa juventud eterna, dejándo sus articulaciones gastadas y acalambradas por la tensión.

Y por algunos años, se había olvidado de eso debido a su ira y odio hacia su antiguo amo. Pero ahora, al volver a revivir esa horrenda experiencia, Sylvanas Windrunner recordó lo que era ese miedo. ― ¿Qué… quieres de mí?-Murmuró ella. ―Si me has traído sólo para esto...

―_No_. _No es así_.-Interrumpió Arthas para luego volverle a sonreír. ―_Te he traído aquí_, _para ofrecerte una segunda oportunidad de servir otra vez a la Plaga, Sylvanas_. _De volver a servirme como una de mis Generales._

―«Tan estúpido y arrogante como siempre. Tú tampoco has cambiado».-Pensó Sylvanas. ―No te funcionó muy bien la primera vez.

―_He de admitir que eso es cierto_. _Pero creo que te has dado cuenta de que ese problema ya no va a ocurrir_.-Arthas levantó dos dedos. ―_Como todos pronto lo harán_, _tienes dos opciones; servidumbre o la más dolorosa e indescriptible de las muertes_.

Sylvanas se rió sin ganas. Completamente derrotada. Toda esperanza de victoria y venganza se habían desecho para ella, y lo peor era de que siempre supo eso, solamente que había enterrado ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de su ser.

― ¿Opciones?, no sé de qué me hablas.-Dijo ella. ―Si ya he muerto y yo…-Sylvanas agachó la cabeza ante la dolorosa verdad. ―…Y yo nunca he dejado de servirte.

―_Bienvenida de nuevo al lugar donde perteneces_, _Sylvanas_.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Ahhh~, créanme, yo soy fiel seguidor y admirador de Sylvanas. De hecho, todos mis personajes en WoW son No-Muertos solamente por ella. Pero bueno, eso lo que salió de mi imaginación y que no ha parado de dar vueltas desde que vi la cinemática de Battle For Azeroth; Saurfang vs Sylvanas en un espectacular Mak'Gora. **

**No hay mucho que decir, aparte de; Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
